


Age

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Attempt at Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds out that Noah is much more older than him then he first thought…</p><p>Day 10- Age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper late. I thought I would be able to do the 30day challenge for this month as an everyday posting but that might not work out as I've had a ton of things to do. School and Family cutting into my free-write time. :c I hope you enjoy this. Rated T for Noah's potty mouth.

  **Char: Dorian & Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Age**

**(noun)**

**the length of time that a person has lived or a thing has existed**

The chilled air felt good on his flushed skin. He started when he felt a hand press against his forehead and an arm wrap around his waist. “You should not be outside in your condition.” he felt the hand press his head back to rest against a shoulder.

“I’ll be fine,” Noah grumbled lowly. Dorian began to slowly pull the man inside. Noah silently protested being moved but couldn’t find the strength to pull away. “I’m fine…”

“You’re burning up with a fever, amatus. Your refusal to take any help from the healers is one thing, but you doing things you know you shouldn’t-“ Dorian was interrupted when a clammy hand was clumsily pushed to his mouth.

“If I come inside, will you shut up?” Dorian smirked against the hand. He wanted to make a joke but knew Noah either wouldn’t appreciate it or the meaning would fly over the delirious elf’s head.

“Of course,” Dorian chuckled. He led the elf back into the bedroom and pulled the covers over.

“Its too hot in here,” Noah grumbled. “Don’wanna get under the covers…”

“So juvenile.” Dorian rolled his eyes, pulling the covers back up to help Noah settle against the pillows. Dorian climbed in the bed after him and the elf was instantly on him. Noah had a leg thrown over Dorian’s waist, an arm curled around his upper body, and his head tucked under the mage’s head. “Are you sure you do not want a healer? You’re a living furnace right now!”

“Don’wanna…”

“Is this how the Dalish deal with being sick or are you just stubborn?”

“Meh…” Noah grumbled. “Don’trust those mages….’Sides, last time I was sick was ‘bout 20 or sum’ years’go.” There was a pregnant pause.

“Noah, how old are you?” The mage had been increasingly curious as every time the elf remembered something, it was in an increasingly number of years going back that it happened. Now they were down to 20 years.

“Why?” Noah grumbled.

“I’m just curious.”

“M’older than you.” Noah sighed as Dorian massaged his fingers through his dark hair. He let out a low moan. “Can you do that fire thingy on my temples? M’head feels like s’gonna s’plode.”

“Why don’t you allow the healers to do it it? And what is _older than you?_ That could be any number.”

“Pick one,” Noah grouched. “Don’wan the healers. Wan you.”

“I spoil you so.” Dorian shook his head with an amused sigh. “I don’t really want to heat your head anymore than it is or it _will s’plode_.” Dorian quirked an eyebrow, placing a hand on the back of Noah’s neck before allowing ice magic to cool his hand. Noah let out a sigh at the welcomed cooling touch.

“Don’lemme fall asleep…” Dorian furrowed his brow at the request. He glanced down at the elf but couldn’t see his face in their position.

“Why such an odd request?”

“My mamae got sick once. Told me it was Ghilan’nain’s way of punishing her for abandoning the Halla. Said if I ever abandoned my duty to the Halla, I would fall sick too. She died in her sleep.” Dorian wrapped his arms tightly around Noah’s waist.

“This is just the common sick, amatus. It will pass when you get much needed rest. Walking around Storm Coast will do that.”

“Only been sick once before, I told you…” Noah grumbled. “First time was when I abandoned my duty to the Halla and this time around it’s nearly the same.”

“I’m sure that was just something your mother told you to scare you into doing what you were supposed to be doing.”

“What’re you saying? She died because of it. Mamae would not make up something like that. She never lied or took ‘nything lightly.” Noah pulled away from Dorian’s neck to look at him with a frown. Dorian sighed lightly.

“You’re right, you’re right. I apologize. I will make sure you do not fall asleep.” Noah was still giving him a look. Dorian pulled the elven warrior back to rest against his neck.

“Why are you so adamant about learning my age?” Noah mumbled into his neck.

“Just curious. You said your mother and you were the Halla keeper in your clan?”

“Yes. Our clan is somewhat similar to the Dwarves as we had a caste system-“ Noah yawned. The rest of his speech was breathy and low, “The only difference was: you could marry between castes and your children don’t necessarily have to do what you’ve done. We had the Traders, who are the one responsible for our wares and trade with the humans; our scouts and our hunters, self-explanatory; and we have the Halla keepers. Halla keepers are traditionally chosen at birth, as was the case with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was a very sickly child when I was brought into this world. If a child survives being placed in close quarters with a Halla, it means they have been given Ghilan’nain’s blessings and if they serve the Halla well, Ghilan’nain will reward them with good health.”

Dorian hummed. “How long were you a Halla keeper?”

“All my life. I was an apprentice until I was 15 or so. That was also around the time I fell sick the first time. I wanted to be a scout like my father was…” Noah let out a sigh. “Then when I came to be with Clan Lavellan, I spent a good 20 or so years as their Halla keeper until I volunteered to be blown up - I mean go to the conclave…” Dorian felt Noah smirk against his neck and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“When did you join with the Lavellan clan?”

“I think I was ‘bout 20 or 21 summers…” there was a long silence in which Noah dozed in and out of consciousness. Dorian continued to comb his fingers gently through Noah’s hair. He’d occasionally snag a tangle or two which he apologized for and Noah would grumble something unintelligible back.

“You’re 40 years old?” Dorian asked slowly, breaking the silence. Noah stiffened before pulling away from Dorian with a glare.

“You’re a fucking bastard…” Dorian smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

“That explains-“

“Dorian, for the sake of _your_ health, you will refrain from making an age joke because if you do, I will throw you off the damn balcony.” 

“I wouldn’t put that passed you,” Dorian chuckled, pulling Noah back against his neck.


End file.
